ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorebushaur The Leeching Swordsman
Gorebushaur is a space dinosaur wielding a mythical blade that searches the multiverse in his legendary quest for positive feedback. Personality On the outside, Gorebushaur might seems like a perfectly normal and sane being, but do not let that trick you. Everyone who has spent time with Gorebushaur can confirm this is not the case, for Gorebushaur is truly a perverted, disgusting excuse of a living organism. Gorebushaur has a passion for art, he draws all the time and likes to show it off like its some amazing sight to behold. Additionally, he likes writing stories of fictional characters going on adventures. He also as a deep love for his blade, spending several hours each day training with it in order to become the greatest swordsman in the omniverse. Gorebushaur often asks the ones he considers his friends for their thoughts on his art and pretty much every single thing he does. He informs those close to him about his daily activities from what he ate last night to how many steps he took from the bathtub to the fridge of his house. He seems to be under the impression nobody else has a personal life and need to learn about his to find a meaning in their pitiful existence. He does not take kindly to any form of comedy and thinks it's all an attack or a meaningless waste of creativity, shouting "I DON'T WANT ANY JOKES" every time a person attempts to make one, even if it's completely unrelated to Gorebushaur. Gorebushaur also is very picky with who he trusts and who he doesn't due to several events in his life after coming to the Rift Cafe. What is perhaps Gorebushaur's most well known characteristic is his inability to handle non-positive feedback. People telling him that he does not need to inform them of how many pickles he has eaten the past 13 years or that his art does not appeal to their taste greatly upset him, causing him to go on rants about how by doing this, they are attacking him in a personal level. He appears to be allergic to the truth, as seen by him getting mad over others explaining to him that his stories are littered with everything from cliches and poor writing decisions to historical inaccuracies. He seems to believe that all feedback that is not positive is an attack and simply answers to it by saying they have a point and thanking them before he completely ignores and discards the advice given to him. Gorebushaur seems to have a strong hatred towards the unrealistic, believing that all art that does not reflect how something would look like had it existed is not "true art", this is seen in his drawings in which they all appear as velociraptors with spikes. Despite this, nor does he himself understand that his mere nature as an Eldritch from hell made all that much scientific sense and seems to ignore the fact that what might seem normal in his universe might appear insane or impossible in another and vice-versa. He seems to be incapable of coming up with original ideas and most of the time either bases his characters on pre-existing ones, real people or even copies another character and brands them as "original". Also, he does not value other people's privacy at all, and often makes characters based on his friends without their concern, at times even genderbending them and making them love interests. He has no respect towards women, being attracted to essentially anything that's female regardless of age and species, he treats all his female characters like oversexualised trophies for his characters to earn one after the others. Possibly his most.... concerning personality feature has to be his incredible narcissism, believing himself to be in the top tier of artists and fighters across the omniverse and that his power rivals the one of the Titan Princes themselves, this obviously being false. This is evident by the fact that all of the protagonists in his stories seem to be based on him to an extent, whether it would be them sharing their name with him, physical appearance, personality features etc. Additionally, all of his "self-inserts" are exceptionally great at every single thing they do and get all the girls in his stories, at times having full-blown harems, though never referred to as such in his stories. Somehow, he fails to realize all of his mistakes and never improves. He has no morals and can't tell what is ethical and what is not. Appearance Gorebushaur resembles a green velociraptor with cyan eyes and slit pupils, he has grey nails and black spikes coming out of his elbows. He always wears a suit of crimson red samurai-like armour that covers his legs, forearms, back, tail and head. The helmet he wears has two crescent golden horns. He is equipped with a katana named the "Arutimettoejji" that he shows off all the time. It is silver with a black handle and has Japanese letters marked onto it, he claims said letters translate to "Ultimate Edge", but in reality they are just gibberish that he more than likely carved into the blade himself. History Early Years Born in the 666th Circle of Hell in Friday the 13th during a full blood moon, his mother died while giving birth to him and his father was the legendary demon known as Mephisto, Gorebushaur was entrusted with a legendary blade referred to as "Arutimettoejji" by his father shortly before abandoning him. Now an orphan, Gorebushaur was left to train under Faust's supervision with the blade. After countless of years of nothing but non-stop training, Gorebushaur had to fight against Faust himself, their battle brought destruction throughout the circle they were in until Gorebushaur finally managed to overpower Faust. Now knowing his pupil was powerful enough to take him on, gave him a gem that when inserted into the blade could give it the power to travel across universes. Gorebushaur thanked his sensei and left Hell in order see what life is like in other worlds. Founding the Cult of Sua During one of his adventures, he met an entity simply referred to as "Great-Sua" who deemed him worthy of wielding a magical paintbrush he had been using up until that point. The brush could make anything he drew using it come to life upon being finished. Gorebushaur thought of Sua as some great god and thanked him. Some time later he founded a cult worshiping Great Sua, something that upon learning about, Sua was freaked out by but soon began liking the fact Gorebushaur and some other idiots worshiped him as a deity. Arriving on the Rift Cafe During one of his adventures, Gorebushaur encountered the Rift Cafe and immediately tried to become friends with everyone there. Some like Grenitor and Furno knew he was up to no good from the start after several odd occurrences such as Gorebushaur randomly attacking Furno for literally no reason or getting furious over Grenitor making a joke about one of his characters. Some others simply ignored these and supported him such as Kit or Zhu regardless of the fact he was progressively getting weirder and more annoying by the day. Kit had even gone as far as to call out anyone who said anything slightly offensive about Gorebushaur, to the point of becoming overprotective and getting on the nerves of people like Cdr. It appeared that Gorebushaur's unholy origins made Kit feel sympathy for the Eldritch and treated it like a brother with Gorebushaur himself using Kit as a shield to support him every time someone tried criticizing him in a way he did not like. The Serpent Woman One day, a serpent woman arrived on the cafe and Gorebushaur immediately showed in interest in her. She kept coming every single day and he would try to buy her drinks and food, offers like these she would always turn down. Kit thought it would be more fitting to write a love letter rather than a story while others were just confused about his methods, thinking he had no idea of how to talk to real people. Gorebushaur wrote her a story one day and gave it to her, upon reading it, the serpent woman was disgusted and slapped him, leaving the cafe. Everyone asked Gorebushaur why did she do that and he showed them his story. This was the biggest hint towards Gorebushaur's true self, a sick, perverted monster. The story was nothing more than an inappropriate fantasy of his and it was immediately brought to the Cafe's attention. The Cafe soon banned Gorebushaur for a month due to him harassing another customer, much to Kit's dismay who declared it overkill, screaming "YOU'LL NEVER LET HIM OFF THE HOOK". The Return After his ban expired, Gorebushaur returned to the Cafe, now having promised his friends that he had become a better person. He kept hanging out with them and trying to get them involved in his business, only getting more infuriating as time went by. At one point he even tried to convince them to join the Cult of Sua, naturally everyone turned the offer down. Secretly, Cdr, Grenitor, Furno and others were searching for information regarding Gorebushaur's past and who he really was, eventually discovering a dark secret about him..... Hidden in the basement of his late mother's house was a dungeon were Gorebushaur stored things he referred to as "waifus", mindless anime girl-like entities that he had drawn to life, disgusted at the sheer fact a being wicked enough to draw itself friends existed, they took images and spread them around the cafe, even showing Kit. Kit simply ignored the images, thinking that Gorebushaur had simply made them because he was bullied so much and had only one friend at that point. Upon finding out about the spreading of those images, Gorebushaur got mad at the others, thinking they were nothing more than bullies that wanted to take away his friends, he drew his sword and lashed out at them, only to be stopped in his tracks by a female entity, the titan Prince, Cray. She did not want any conflicts to take place inside of the cafe and suggested they solve their problems elsewhere, everyone returned to their seats and shut their mouths soon after. Gorebushaur, thinking she had stood up for him against the bullies attempted to befriend the Prince, trying to hang out with her and showing her his art and blade techniques. Though she was not amused, she just let Gorebushaur be and did not try thinking about it too hard. Simply, she found Gorebushaur dumb enough to attempt to challenge her had she not been positive towards him and didn't want the poor Eldritch to make a fool of himself, as it did seem to be in the extreme minority of Eldritch that one could hold a proper conversation with. Downfall When the anti-Gorebushaur group decided to take Kit with them to Gorebushaur's house to prove to him the existence of the waifus, he was shocked to see they were speaking the truth. Soon, Kit spotted a waifu that resembled him, being a Kitunse girl. Utterly disgusted, Kit promised to talk to Gorebushaur about this the next time he came to the cafe. The next day, Kit talked to Gorebushaur about the existence of a Kitunse waifu that was obviously based on him, Gorebushaur denied all connection between the waifu and Kit and asked if this would affect his trust and friendship. Kit facepalmed, only now realizing that Gorebushaur's inability to understand basic emotions, he could tell Gorebushaur was lying and tried to force him to confess. Gorebushaur raged and shouted "Kit! You were my friend! What happened? Did those meanies ruin your trust? You were my friend, but now my foe..... and this is what happens to those I hate!" without a second thought he pulled out his katana to everyone in the cafe's surprise. In return, Kit pulled out his Kit-tana and the two fought. Unlike the last time however, Cray did not react to the fight. The two fought for some time with their japanese swords, Gorebushaur would mispronounce japanese phrases and fire several multi-colored energy blasts at Kit, which he simply dodged. Eventually, Gorebushaur charged up his ultimate attack, the Special Effects Bomb. He fired the bomb and it made lots of bright lights and sound but ultimately did nothing interesting and just left scorch marks on the floor of the cafe. Thinking the fight was just getting boring at this point, Cray ordered Kit to finish him off. Kit charged his Saltium Ray, but Gorebushaur charged up a beam of his own. In order to prevent the beams ruining part of the cafe, Cray disguised herself as the Joker and teleported behind Gorebushaur, saying "You need a slap of reality" before slapping him, he was frightened and stopped charging his beam out of fear, Kit then fired the ray, blasting Gorebushaur out of the cafe with such force it threw him out of the universe and into the unknown. Grenitor told Kit he had warned them all before Kit noticed that while he was blasted away, Gorebushaur dropped several papers with unfinished waifu drawings on them, which the cafe took and used as toilet paper. Gorebushaur has not been seen since but it is assumed he is still alive as upon checking his house, they found all his waifus had been replaced with a pile of lobsters. It is likely he released them and moved to another universe with them. A New Chance at Life Wishing to start a new life, Gorebushaur moved to a different universe, settling in a planet known as Earth under the alias "Eripmav". He soon attended a local highschool, Voltron High, where it wasn't long until the other students realized something about him was... off. For starters, he had crimson red hair and a bob haircut, his eyes were a purple colour and he carried around an oversized sword wherever he went, even in class. He also hit on every single girl in the school and told every other male student that he was a were-raptor that would maul all bullies foolish enough to mock him. Despite this, he did manage to make a few friends (really they just felt pity for him so they wanted to hang out with him), those being Kirra Kadarata, Soh Misutu and Keana Jonish. The latter he kept an eye on at all times, believing she was actually a crazed serial killer, but also because he thought she was really hot. Things seemed to go pretty smoothly in his new life until one day disaster struck. A giant monster given the name of "Grigio Rook" by the government attacked the city. All attacks launched against it were futile as it simply walked through everything the military had at its disposal. Knowing he couldn't do anything to help as he had lost his original form during his fight with Kit (really he just tripped and fell while riding a meteor on his way to Earth, his knee hurt and he thought it was a sign that he had lost all his power) Eripmav could only stand and watch as the monster made its way through the city. Once he arrived home, he spotted a strange box resting on his doormat, he took it inside and discovered a strange device inside it alongside two small cartridges with images of a large draconic monster drawn on one and a humanoid coloured silver, black, red, blue and orange on the other. He know what he had to do. Eripmav ran out of his house and activated the small cartridges before inserting them into the device he called "Fusion Demonizer" and with that, he shouted... "Two to the one and the one to the three!" "Ultraman Gruebe! Reugosite! Fusion Me!" "Gorebushaur: Reugoreginax!" Eripmav reappeared, now standing well over 70 meters in height, appearing as a large draconic humanoid with colourful wings, a tail, giant claws and several spiked-tipped tentacles erected from his back. He roared and marched towards his foe, the two were locked in combat. Rook spewed flames at him but Gorebushaur... or rather Reugoreginax fought back by slashing at it with his claws repeatedly, performing leaps and backflips with relative ease despite his size. Though it put up a fight, Grigio Rook ultimately could not stand up to Ruegoreginax. His tentacles impaled the monster and lifted it before it was blasted to pieces with a single shot of his Ruegore Vortex. After the battle was over, Reugoreginax reverted back to Eripmav. The first thought that crossed his mind was to search for his friends, he didn't know if he should reveal to them it was him that defeated Grigio Rook or conceal his identity in order to protect them. ...Yet again if he did tell them it was him then he figured that Kirra and Keana would fall for him. Not wanting to take any risks he decided to tell them It didn't take long for him to find his friends, but with them he found four rather shady looking people drassed in all-black who they were talking to. Believing they were up to no good, Eripmav sneaked up to the big guy and dropkicked him, only to fall and hit his back on the floor in the process. As they all looked at him in confusion, the four shady individuals seemed to recognize him and informed everyong that he was Reugoreginax. Though amazed by this, the girls didn't fall for him after all, he blamed the shady people for telling them instead of doing so himself. Three of the people walked his friends home while another one joined him on the way to his house. Once they arrived there he explained to Eripmav that his name was Renki - Saber and he was part of an allience formed by aliens wishing to defend the Earth from the clutches of an evil entity known as Akumis - Keriberos. He also further explained that the four members of the alliance possess the ability to see through disguises and that he himself is a powerful samurai with great swordsmanship abilities unlike those of any mortal. Before he could finish his sentence, Eripmav laughed at him, stating that he was in fact the greatest swordsman in the universe. Even going as far to say that Renki was just a wannabe samurai. Despite not being in the mood to argue with a potential ally, Renki was constantly pestered by Eripmav to fight him so he could show him just how superior he is compared to him. Eventually Renki gave in and transformed into his true form as Eripmav transformed into Reugoginax. The two engaged in combat, Renki hesitant on fighting him still had no choice as Eripmav wouldn't shut up unless he had his way. Despite his claims, Reugoreginax couldn't hold a candle to Renki, but feeling pity for him Renki started going easy on Reugoreginax, afraid of hurting his clearly fragile ego. All the sudden, a Monsarger appeared. Reugoreginax wasted no time and fired his beam at the monster, only for it to be reflected back at him. He then preceded to slash at it repeatedly with his katana, but the monster's tough armour was barely affected by it. Monsarger charged up and shot a beam at him, as all hope seemed lost Renki stood in the way and blocked the beam with his sword. He looked back at Reugoreginax as the beam bounced off his saber and said... "Are you serious kid? It's just a Monsarger, it's not THAT powerful" Reugoreginax responded with a loud "MEANIE" before demanding Renki fuse with him which the swordsman reluctantly did so, transforming the two of them into Reugoreginax Shogun before slicing Monsarger in half with the Renkalibur End. Afterwards the two reverted to their human forms, Eripmav not considering Renki an equal rather than a lesser swordsman, promising to have a rematch with him one day. TBA Forms - Reugoreginax= |-| 2= |-| 3= A form obtained by inserting the Fusion Cartridges of Ultraman Gruebe and Reugosite into the Fusion Demonizer. It starts at as somewhat weak but its power grown the more it is used. *'Height': 75 m *'Weight': 65,000 tons :;Powers *'Reugore Vortex' : By channeling energy into his arms, Reugoreginax can fire a powerful vortex of colourful energy. *'Reugore Halo' : By channeling energy into his legs, Reugoreginax can jump and do a mid-air spin to fire a colourful buzzsaw of energy from his feet. *'Tentacles' : Four long tentacles erected from his back, they are armed with sharp blades and can extend at will. Reugoreginax can lift up to 270,000 tons with them. **'Electrocution' : Reugoreginax can emit a static shock from his tentacles that momentarily paralyzes his foes. *'Claws' : Reugoreginax's hands sport sharp claws, capable of tearing apart the flesh of his foes. **'Reugore Cross' : Reugoreginax can fire a large purple blade of energy from his claws, it is shaped like an X. *'Reugore Ballistic' : The spikes on Reugoreginax's tail can be repidly fired as missles. *'Reugore Barrier' : Reugoreginax can conjure a purple spiral barrier to protect himself. *'Flight' : Reugoreginax can fly at the speed of Mach 25. *'Reugutter' : Reugoreginax is incapable of summoning his Arutimettoejji in this form so he opts out for an alternative, a flaming katana composed of obsidian and magma. Reugutter.png|Reugutter - TBA= TBA }} - Fusions= Forms Gorebushaur takes on while fusing with others in his Reugoreginax form. - TBA= TBA - TBA= TBA }} }} - Eripmav= A human disguise Gorebushaur took on in order to blend in with the populous of Earth, something he completely fails at. :;Powers *'Reugutter' : Eripmav caries around a smaller version of the Reugutter at all times. *'Superhuman Abilities' : Eripmav possesses increased strength, durability, speed and stamina compared to normal humans. That being said, his ego is as fragile as always. }} Trivia * This is obviously a parody of a certain annoying user and his stories/characters. * Thanks to CBeard and Sent for coming up with the edgy stuff in the first paragraph of his history section. * Thanks to Gren, CBeard, Cdr, Kit and Zhu for letting me reference their Meta selves. * Credit to Gren for the coming up with the Meaniegun's name on Discord. * I came up with the katana's techniques with the help of Google Translate, thus many of them are probably wrong, but it's not like I care or anything. *Eripmav's image by Gren. Category:Furnozilla Category:Parodies Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Eldritch Things Category:Metaverse Series Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Fan Seijin Category:Edgelords